Hechicero
Si buscas la compañía, véase Wizards of the Coast. Hechicero (en Inglés, Wizard) es un tipo de criatura que representa una clase. Este subtipo fue introducido con el Hechicero pródigo en Alpha. Descripción Los hechiceros son maestros del arte de canalizar maná para crear poderosos hechizos.1 Estos conjuradores pueden ser encontrados por todo el multiverso conocido como individuos pertenecientes a la mayoría de razas inteligentes.2 Los hechiceros obtienen sus poderes siguiendo diferentes caminos:3 algunos estudian durante años para terminar desentrañando los secretos de la magia, mientras hay otros que ya nacen con ese don. Algunos hechiceros se reúnen formando grandes escuelas o gremios que ponen en común sus recursos y conocimientos para con ellos entrenar a los neófitos. A lo largo del multiverso hay planos donde los hechiceros reciben nombres genéricos independientes de sus estudios específicos de la magia, como por ejemplo: mago es el nombre más común con el que se menta a los hechiceros, a los nigromantes se les suele tachar de brujos/as, y en Kamigawa a los hechiceros se los conoce como Jushi. En adición a sus estudios con la magia, muchos hechiceros investigan otros campos relacionados con sus intereses, como la arqueología, la artificería, la astronomía, la mecánica o la química; e incluso desarrollan oficios como el de bibliotecario, archivista, escultor o forjador. Dada su relación con el estudio, los hechiceros a menudo responden a varios títulos, como aprendiz, erudito/a, profesor/a, maestro/a, decano/a, sabio/a o archimago/a, dependiendo del grado de sus conocimientos. Los hay que utilizan estos poderes para ahondar en el futuro o en diversas incógnitas, a los cuales se los conoce como profetas, videntes u oráculos y otros son enviados de grandes grupos o facciones a los que se les da el título de emisarios. Otro nombre que reciben ocasionalmente los hechiceros es el de místicos. Los hechiceros abarcan los cinco colores de la magia pero se concentran en el azul por encima del resto, el color del conocimiento. En el juego, el color azul cuenta con casi el doble de hechiceros que cualquier otro par de colores juntos. Seguido de lejos, el segundo color con más hechiceros es el negro y cerca de éste el tercero es el blanco. En la gran actualización de tos tipos de criatura, los subtipos Mago (ej. Músico), Hechicero (Sorcerer) (ej. Ovinomante), Hechicera (Sorceress) (ej. Reina hechicera) y Brujas (ej. Cuombajj Witches4) fueron incorporados a la clase Hechicero. Especializaciones En contraste con los chamanes o druidas, el enfoque de los hechiceros hacia el estudio de la magia es mucho más metódico y, mientras que los clérigos, sacerdotes y monjes dotan de poder a sus hechizos mediante la fe, los hechiceros requieren de años de práctica para dominar sus hechizos. En cuanto a hechizos se refiere, los hechiceros son mucho más versátiles que los cambiahechizos, que se centran en un solo tipo de hechizo. Dado el intenso estudio al que se someten a menudo los hechiceros, no es de sorprender que se hayan desarrollado varias disciplinas místicas bien diferenciadas. Sin embargo, no es infrecuente ver practicantes de varias disciplinas a la vez, especialmente en el caso de los caminantes de planos; un ejemplo de esto es Jace Beleren, que es tanto un ilusionista como un mentalista. Las especialidades conocidas de la magia son las siguientes: * Magos etéreos, are usually white and blue mages who use aether magic, which tends to involve unsummoning creatures. * Arcanistas are Esper wizards who master secret knowledge and lost lore. * Arqueomantes are wizards who are able to revive ancient words of power. * Auramantes, are wizards who create long-lasting .5 ** also called Enchanters, but that name can be applied to druids, as well * Biomantes are genetic wizards largely affiliated with the Simic Combine responsible for the mutants of Ravnica in their attempts to improve the life forms of that plane. Specialized Teratologists subject non-sapient species to to experimental magic.6 * Cronarcas or Cronólogos are mages who specialize in the manipulation of time. These specialized mages are employed by the Izzet League, Tolaria, and at the Lighthouse of the Sea-Gate . Teferi is a chronarch. Esper is home to a similar tradition of time-bending wizards, called Clockworkers. * Criomantes are mages specialized in manipulating cold and ice. They were particularly prominent during the Ice Age, with the most notable cryomancers being those of . * Invocadores de demenc are members of the .7 These mages have the unique ability to summon horrors from their personal "dementia space," a place populated with the caster's greatest fears and all the beings he or she has killed. Later Dementia casters could also summon horrors from other people's minds. * Demonólatra or Demonólogos specialize in the study and control of demons. Davriel Cane is a diabolist. * Electromantes or Magochispas specialize in the use of electricity. Ral Zarek is a sparkmage. * Elementalistas are wizards focusing on the art of controlling elementals or casting spells associated with them. On Zendikar, specialized magos arrulladores and magos de la Turbulencia use their powers to manipulate the plane's Roil. * Magos ígneos are spellcasters from Dominaria who have pledged their allegiance to the djinn and efreet of Wildfire. On Ravnica they are combat mages of the Boros Legion, using fire to back up combat troops. * Ferromantes are a subset of geomancers whose specialization is further narrowed down to the manipulation of metal. * -'Fleshmages' are mages on Ravnica who craft thrulls from the worthless flesh left behind when a spirit is created.6 * Magofuerzas, mages from Ravnica, who dedicate themselves to physical expressions of the "Upwelling", coaxing plants and animals into growth.6 * Magos de geists, also called Necro-alquimistas by some, are wizards that harness the energy of in order to fuel crazed technological inventions.8 * Geomantes are capable of altering the terrain and bending the earth to their whims. * Mago marítimo, gifted in the magic of ships and wind. * Magos de maldiciones are mages, often vampires, who use their talents at curse-magic to drain quantities other than blood.9 * Hieromantes are white mages that use their protective power to enforce order or suppress the abilities of others. The most notable of their number pay allegiance to the Order of Heliud. Gideon is a hieromancer. * Hidromantes: Son hechiceros cuyo manejo del maná azul les permite usar el arte de manipular el agua de formas varias, desde crear potentes chorros de agua a presión o látigos de agua, hasta crear cuerpos "sólidos" de agua y densas nieblas. En Lorwyn, a los hidromantes se los conoce como Aquitectos y abundan entre los merrows. * Ilusionistas specialize in deception, using their magical abilities to create false images to confuse opponents and trick them into dangerous situations. The greatest illusionists have the ability to bring their images to life, blurring the line between illusion and reality. Jace is an illusionist. * Magos de la ley (aka Abogados) are a specialized mage under the employ of the Azorius Senate and Orzhov Syndicate.6 They draw upon the binding power of the Guildpact to restrain criminals and then serve as lawyers once those criminals are taken to court. Azorius lawmages are typically the prosecution, while Orzhov lawmages are the defense. * Litomantes are individuals with power over crystals, gems, and stones. Many are skilled in divination using these. -'Stoneforgers' are artificers who forge weapons from stones. Nahiri is a lithomancer. * Mecanistas o Mecanicistas: Son artífices de Esper, cuyos poderes van más allá de crear complejos artefactos, dotando a éstos de mayores capacidades al imbuirlos con magia. Son los responsables de que, mecánicamente, existan artefactos de color en el bloque de Alara. * Mentalistas are mages who have the power to read and manipulate minds, being particularly adept at ferreting out secrets from the thoughts of others. Esper is a plane where this discipline is particular prominent, but it does exist elsewhere; Jace, a native to the plane of Vryn, is a mentalist, as was his mentor, the sphinxAlhammarret, and the trait is described as rare but not unrecognized on Vryn - mentalists there are highly sought after as arbiters between the plane's incessantly warring factions. * -'Mimicrists', mages from Ravnica, able to m imic other lifeforms.6 * Nigromantes are mages specializing in death magic, including the creation of undead. On Ravnica, the Golgari Swarm is known for utilizing necromancers while House Dimir is suspected of doing so by those who know of its existence. On Innistrad, Necromancers are divided into llamamuertos, who summon the dead directly from their graves, and Suturadores, who sew various body parts together to create monstrous amalgations. An older form, practiced by Wakedancers, relies instead on trances and rituals more akin to shamans. Grixis developed many variants of necromancy, including Moldeacarnes (who sculpt unliving tools and minions from dead flesh and bone), Olvidomantes (who specialize in draining thoughts and memories, merging black and blue mana), -'Ghostslavers' (who specialize in binding ghosts as servants) and -'Galemages'(who harness the entropic winds that scour the Shard, merging black and red mana). Liliana is a necromancer. * Magoanula, Ravnican obstructionists, capable of magically stopping an action or spell.6 * Magos precognitivos are wizards rom the Azorius Senate on Ravnica, who are able to gain foreknowledge of a future event. They experience their gift as as a series of runes hovering in midair. * Piromantes are wizards f that practice the art of fire magic. Pyromancers typically use red mana to fuel their spells associated with fire, flames, or other destructive bursts. The pyromancers of Jamuraa are known as embermages. Chandra is a pyromancer. * Psicometristas, wizards with the capability to absorb knowledge from objects by touch. Dack Fayden is a psychometrist. * Sahir, sorcerers with the power to bind djinn. * Skifsang are seafaring mages from Nephalia who specialize in crafting nautic tools and other means to aid mariners to ward of the beasts off the depths. * Brujas arrancapiel from wield death magic and peel the skin from their victims to praise Belzenlok with their lips.10 * Sangromantes are mages who specialize in an especially dark corner of black mana. With this blood magic they can drain the lifeforce of other beings, place curses on enemies, and even possess the minds of others. Sorin Markov is a sangromancer. * Somnomantes, mages who focus on sleep and dreams. Found among the Kithkin of Lorwyn. * -'Songmages', mages who use songs to create spells. Found in Almaaz on Dominaria. Tacenda Verlasen from Innistrad is also a songmage. * Atraetormentas are weather-manipulating wizards from Esper, who often work alongside Tidemages. * Auxiliares de mago are mercenary spellcasters. They do not have the devotion to studying magic that other spellcasters have, instead learning a few useful, relatively simple spells to earn money. They are typically looked down upon by more scholarly mages. * Telépatas (aka magos mentales), mostly blue mages focusing on detecting, invading and harnessing the mind of others. Jace is a telepath. * Terraformadores, mages from Ravnica, who are able to alter the physical environment and weather.6 * Taumaturgos, are mages found on Theros who are adept at weaving their magic into their surroundings. Therosian thaumaturges are considered fully trained when they receive an omen of the gods. Stonewise thaumaturges are adept at using their magic to raise buildings and other edifices.11 * -'Tidemages' are water-controlling elementalists from Esper, whose magical powers are harnessed to control the abundant oceans and their often wild waves for the benefit of their civilization. * -'Viromancers', mages who focus on the control of microorganisms and the creation of viruses. * Magos céfiros, blue mages typically using spells associated with air and wind. Organizaciones de hechicería * Academia tolariana * Los Antiguos * La Cábala * Cónclave de magos * Escuela de Lat-Nam * Escuela de los Invisibles * Escuela de magos * Gremio de cuervos * Instituto de Estudios Arcanos * Minamo * Mundungu * Númena * Numerados * Orden de Hammerheim * Orden del Círculo ígneo * Proyecto Resaca * Tolgath Hechiceros destacables Tribal - Hechicero * Alborada introdujo tres cartas Tribal - Hechicero, las cuales son más baratas de lanzar con una Banderola de Arroyo Rocoso en el campo de batalla: ** Flujo de inconciencia ** Remojar del sabio ** Varita del adivinador * Dominaria introdujo una temática de hechiceros azules y rojos: ** Adeliz, Viento de Ceniza ** Adepto puño de fuego ** Maga graduada de la Academia ** Maga graduada ghitu ** Naban, decano de la iteración ** Naru Meha, maga experta ** Rayo del hechicero ** Respuesta del hechicero ** Varita del hechicero Fichas Hechicero Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (30 octubre 2006.) "We're Off To See The Wizards", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (24 noviembre 2010.) "Continuum", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (9 agosto 2007.) "The Look of Mages", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (31 octubre 2006.) "Witches in Magic", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Cavotta. (2 noviembre 2006.) "Dancing ’Round The Mancers", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑''a'' b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g James Wyatt. (Enero 2019.) "The Art of Magic: The Gathering - Ravnica", Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (7 enero 2002.) "Dementia Summoners", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Plane Shift: Innistrad # ↑ Doug Beyer. (4 noviembre 2009.) "Ally Cuisine", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Martha Wells. (22 marzo 2018.) "Return to Dominaria: Episode 2", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Equipo creativo de Magic. (28 agosto 2013.) "Planeswalkers Guide to Theros Part 2", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * Buscar en Gatherer "Hechicero", Gatherer — Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Clases